tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shen Xiu
A member of the Sacred Family, Shen Xiu is a 3 Star Silver Demon Spiritualist with a gold rank Scarlet Flaming Fox demon. When transformed, her facial features, teeth and nails became sharper, and a scarlet tail emerges from her back. After merging with a demon she gains its strength and fire abilities.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn She is Shen Hong's sister and Shen Fei's and Shen Yue's aunt. Appearance and Personality Shen Xiu is very beautiful but her personality is full of pride and arrogance. She has a very condescending way of looking at anyone born as a commoner making her a strict and unyielding teacher in the fighter apprentice class at Holy Orchid Institute. She only agreed to teach the class because her nephew, Shen Yue was in it.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn Plot Alternate Life As a member of Sacred Family, it is presumed that she is one of the people that fled and abandoned Glory City during the snow wind demon beasts attack.【TDG】Chapter 2 – Ignorant Current Life Characters and Relationships Arc Nie Li: :She agreed to a bet with Nie Li. In two months time, when the class is tested, if he is able to rise to bronze rank she will resign. If he can not then he will resign.【TDG】Chapter 3 – Punished Standing Gain a Cultivation Arc Nie Li: :She is repetitively put down by Nie Li as he openly contradicts her and proves her knowledge to be lacking. Even going to the extent to show that her family's famous Scarlet Sunburst Inscription Pattern was stolen from an ancient book. This enrages the prideful Shen Xiu and she goes out of her way to try and get him expelled.【TDG】Chapter 12 – Soul Realm Placement Exam Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiangjun,and Wei Nan mostly stopped even going to class. Shen Xiu ignored this and just waited for the exam to be rid of them. However, at the exam they all showed incredible skill. Nie Li further humiliated her by getting exactly 100 strength and 100 soul force, just receiving Bronze rank and winning their bet. The bet was well known, so Shen Xiu could not go back on it and immediately resigned. For this she holds a lot of resentment and swears to herself to get revenge.【TDG】Chapter 52 – Humiliation The Ten Millennium Spatial Array Arc Ye Han: :When Ye Han returns to Glory City Shen Xiu approaches him. She was a former classmate of his and could see his resentment of Nie Li, who in only a few days, has completely replaced him. She offers to help him regain the City Lord's seat as well as Ye Ziyun, if he helps the Sacred Family take down the Snow Wind Family.【TDG】Chapter 133 – Tempting Even though he does not appear to want to join the Sacred Family, at this point he does not see any other choice and agrees.【TDG】Chapter 134 – Xiao Xue Taking down the Sacred Family Arc Ye Han: :After Ye Han attempts to assassinate Ye Zong, he tells her what he did. She believes him and tells her brother Shen Hong that it is likely that Ye Zong is dead and the Snow Wind Family is hiding it. She then snuck Ye Han out of the City and got him to the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 172 – Unable to repay favour Xiao Ning'er: :Shen Xiu wishes for nothing more then to strike back at Xiao Ning'er after learning about how Shen Fei was beat up by her. While at the meeting of Glory City's experts at the City Lord’s Mansion she sees Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er with the Winged Dragon Family and decides to strike. She is also asked by Shen Hong to go with Shen Yan and test the abilities of the young man who is with Nie Li, Duan Jian.【TDG】Chapter 176 – Monster! :She directly walks over to the Winged Dragon Family and confronts Xiao Ning'er. She calls her shameless and berates her for trying to break the marriage contract. Her words are very vicious and she does not allow Xiao Ning'er any room to respond. Nie Li: :Nie Li is standing right there and will not allow Shen Xiu to continue. He defends Xiao Ning'er and tells Shen Xiu to leave or he will beat her. She is still only a silver rank demon spiritualist and can be easily suppressed by Nie Li. When she still refuses to back down, Nie Li tells Duan Jian to beat her and then throw her out. Duan Jian: :She backs up behind Shen Yan, who is a black gold rank fighter. But Duan Jian does not hesitate to approach. After Shen Yan's attacks do no damage to him, he strikes out with a kick and defeats Shen Yan with one blow. He then slaps Shen Xiu, causing her face to badly swell. Luckily for her, Shen Hong stepped in and deescalate the situation in order to get her out of there.【TDG】Chapter 177 – Help getting out of embarrassment Battle Between Families: :When the fighting breaks out she is beaten and then captured.【TDG】Chapter 183 – Snow Wind Spiritual God es:Shen Xiu Category:Sacred Family Category:Holy Orchid Institute